Dagor En Lómë
by espoir mechant
Summary: As the Battle against Voldemort reaches a climax, Harry begins to realize that the Dark Lord may be nothing more than a side story to an even greater war that has been raging for centuries, one that he does not yet understand. H/D, manipulation of canon.
1. Chapter 1

Another first chapter, this story however, will actually have a sequel... and maybe even a prequel, we'll have to wait and see...

Anywho, on to the necessary info;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does and I am not her.

Warnings: umm, slash, H/D of course, maybe others. Language, violence, semi-gory descriptions, mild adult situations ;)

That's all I think, so here you are!

* * *

"People are always blaming their circumstances for what they are. I don't believe in circumstances. The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and if they can't find them, make them."

- George Bernard Shaw

"It would seem that your wife and son no longer find my presence to their liking, Lucius."

The man in question looked up from his kneeling position, in the dark room lit only by candle light, he could barely see his masters figure, only the malicious glow of his red eyes.

"My Lord?"

Those red eyes narrowed, "Must I repeat myself Lucius? Your wife and son have disappeared, and we have yet to find them. Or has Azkaban made you so daft that you can no longer follow the subtle nuances of conversation? Perhaps I should return you to your cell, if you are no longer able to serve."

Lucius Malfoy's gray, bloodshot eyes widened and he groveled, "No my Lord, I can still serve you, I will find them my Lord, I swear to it, and they will rue the day they betrayed our practices."

Narrowed red eyes displayed a muted satisfaction, "No, Lucius, do with your wife what you will. But I have uses for young Draco, he possesses a wonderful potential to serve."

"Of course, my Lord! Whatever you say, my Lord!"

"And Lucius? Use whatever means necessary."

* * *

The smooth ivory keys were a blessing beneath slender alabaster fingers. Those elegant hands flew over the keyboard of the shiny black grand piano as if they were born to do so. Sunlight flooded into the large room through the wall of ceiling high windows, shining off the marble floor and the silvery blonde hair of the musician. Large bouquets of creamy roses and pure white belladonna lilies rested in crystal vases atop deep brown antique furniture. The sunlight bounced spectacularly off the magnificent crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, casting small rainbows over the walls and emerald green drapery.

A tall, slender woman sat on a plush emerald sofa. There was a forgotten book in her relaxed hand, resting softly on her silk clad lap while her other hand lightly traced a delicate china cup holding tea absently, her elegant fingers so like that of the musician before her. Indeed, they were very much alike, musician and observer. The same moonlit skin, the same silky, silvery hair, and the same slender, delicate frame. There were many times when she would count her blessing that the young man sitting before her took more after her than his father, and not simply in physical appearance.

But those contemplations were the furthest things from her mind, at the moment the only thing she did was listen and feel. Her ice blue eyes were soft, her face and body completely relaxed with a fond smile stretched across her lips. Her son was so talented, the song he was wringing from the piano was among her favorites and never failed to calm her, even in her worst of times.

The mother examined her son, it seemed that he had grown up without her knowledge and certainly without her permission. How long ago was it that he was just a babe in her arms? It seemed like mere days, yet here he was, a beautiful seventeen year old boy. Her dragon's hair had grown out over the last year, the silvery strands just brushing his slender shoulders, he was long elegant lines, a small waist, delicate wrists and a swan neck. She couldn't see his face at the moment, but she knew it by heart, knew the thinly shaped eyebrows, just a little darker than his hair, knew the almond shaped mercury eyes framed my long black eyelashes, knew the delicate nose, high cheekbones, and pouted pink lips. She knew the features of his face better than her own, she had seen it drawn in sadness, in happiness, she had seen desperation, disappointment, and anger. There weren't many that could detect the play of emotions across Draco's face, but what kind of mother doesn't know her own child?

The musician let a small smile play on his lips, he could feel his mother's mind working, knew that she was being nostalgic and sentimental. His hands never stopped, he adored the feeling he obtained when he played, it was very similar to riding a broom, the absolute exhilaration, and it came to him just as easily, his hands moving almost to their own accord. The song was sweet, simple, relaxing and more optimistic than he could ever remember feeling. His smile grew and he was at once assaulted with the feeling of complete freedom.

'This would not be possible if Lucius were still here.' Draco let the thought go as quickly as it had come, a small smirk replaced the growing smile, the expression feeling much more familiar to him, 'But Lucius isn't here, he is locked up in Azkaban, and he won't have a iron grip of control on our lives ever again.'

The music that filled the room soon reached a soft crescendo, falling into a dulcet rhythm. The last note lingering as Draco let out a soft sigh.

"I wish you did not have to go back this year my dragon, I rather enjoyed having you around so much this past year."

Draco turned around on the bench and gave his mother a soft, small smile. "As have I mother, but you know I have to return. Now that our affairs are in order and I know that you are safe, I can offer my aid to the Order without worry. Besides, I have a duty to my housemates to complete."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in question, an expression she passed on to her son, "Do you think that they will listen to you? You have been gone for a year."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, a small smirk in place of the former smile, "Mother, you underestimate my influence and prowess if you think a mere year is enough for someone to usurp my position. I sent a letter once a week, enough for my presence to still be felt. They look up to me mother, I believe that if anyone has the ability to sway their opinion it would be me."

Narcissa let out a small laugh, "I have no doubt in my mind that that is the truth my dragon, I merely would like to remind you that this is an extremely delicate situation. If they decide to be neutral, or to fight for the side of Light as you have, most will not have anywhere to go."

"Then they will stay here."

"I see you have this all planned out, and here I thought the change in location and added security were all for my sake." Narcissa put a hand to her heart and placed a disappointed expression on her face.

Draco's answering laugh proved her success, "It was for your protection, as well as my own, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Then I take it that you have already taken measures to meet with Dumbledore?"

"Yes, all the necessary arrangements have been made, Pansy has arranged a meeting with Dumbledore after the welcoming feast and Severus knows all about this of course." Draco sighed once more, facing the window with a pensive look on his face.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "What is it dragon. What's on your mind?"

Draco turned back to his mother, "I don't know if Dumbledore's support will be enough."

"No, in fact, I seriously doubt it will be. Not for what you are planning. But I have no doubt that you have a plan for that as well. I only hope that you know what you are doing."

Draco gave his mother a small smirk, his silver eyes flashing with mischief, "Mother, I am the reigning Prince of Slytherin, you can put money on my plans working out."

Narcissa looked at her son, quiet for a moment, before speaking again, "I was not commenting on the success of your plans Draco, I worry about you my dear, you are putting a lot on the line," she gave Draco a look as he was about to interrupt, "I know this is a war, Draco, I know that there are countless people who will sacrifice their lives, but you are putting yourself in a position in which you are responsible for a very large group of people. Besides that, the state of our world after the Dark Lord is killed will be chaotic. I fear that the day will come when you are surrounded by enemies and our people are persecuted as they were in the past for simply existing."

Draco looked at his mother, his eyes softened, his face completely vulnerable and relaxed. Narcissa had the sudden urge to cry, she had not seen his face and eyes express emotion so freely in years.

"We will fight, as we have always fought. The world is changing, I can feel it in the air. There will come a day when we are completely free."

The fey teen smiled at his mother playfully, "Don't worry about me, Mère, I know my limitations and all risks involved in my actions, I can assure you that I will be fine. You, however, are another matter entirely. You promise to stay out of trouble right? I won't have to worry about you while worrying about everyone else will I? My poor Slytherin heart simply could not take it!" Draco leaned back slightly, a hand to his forehead and a mock dismayed expression on his face.

Narcissa laughed, "Your theatrics are something to be admired, my dragon."

"Yes, well, I did learn from the best."

"You do your godfather proud indeed."

Draco gave a small laugh and Narcissa allowed the change in subject with out press, she would simply have to insure that Draco was taken care of. Their conversation continued until it was late afternoon, Narcissa noticed the time and told her son to go and get ready, they would be taking many precautions in having Draco travel to Hogwarts, he would need to be prepared.

She watched him go and then stood, she had letters to write to a certain Zabini and a certain Parkinson.

* * *

To say that Blaise Zabini was only mildly dissatisfied would be a gross understatement. To say that he was simply irritated would be terribly erroneous. And to say that Blaise Zabini was a tad bit embarrassed and disgusted would be wide off the mark.

No, Blaise Zabini was monumentally dissatisfied, wildly irritated and disgusted, and though he would never admit it, a cringe of embarrassment may have made itself known at this extremely abhorrent display.

"Really, this is the very first night, and we are already squabbling amongst ourselves."

Blaise gave a nod of agreement, curly brown hair falling forward into intense cinnamon eyes, he could hear every emotion he was feeling in Pansy's exasperated tone.

"I knew there would be distress, I did not think they would lose themselves enough to have it out in front of everyone." Millicent spoke quietly, calmly continuing to eat her dinner.

"It is most distasteful." Theodore had his eyes trained on the section of the Slytherin table to his right, his face a mask of indifference, but Blaise could detect the caution, knew that he was not the only one who would interfere should the situation get out of hand.

Tensions amongst the Slytherin house had been growing over the past year and a half. The students had faith in their house, had faith in each other and their leader, but they were all under huge pressures and very real threats, and fear can sometimes get the best of anyone.

"Snape is not going to be too pleased."

Blaise followed Vincent's line of sight, Snape was glaring at his house, annoyance and disappointment rolling off the Potion's Master in waves.

"He's not the only one who's going to be upset." Gregory muttered before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Blaise let out a small frown. It was true, Draco would be quite displeased. However, while Blaise and the others that made up their main group commanded a certain amount of respect, they simply did not hold the kind of authority that Draco did and the blonde had yet to arrive. Fear over where their blonde leader was and why they had not heard from him in the past month made the entire house even more on edge and nervous. If things escalated, they would get involved, until then they would simply show their displeasure.

"YOU"RE A USELESS COWARD, A DAMN TRAITOR TO EVERYTHING SLYTHERIN STANDS FOR!"

Urquhart had stood up sharply while saying this, and Blaise sent a glare his way. If the rest of the Great Hall wasn't paying attention to them earlier, they were now. But still, Blaise felt an inch of sympathy well up within him, Urquhart was a pure-blooded wizard, his parents were arrested over the summer as suspected Death Eaters, and the boy looked haggard. Every Slytherin knew why.

His quarreling partner stood up as well, Vaisey had a sneer on his face, his eyes set in a glare that was shooting fire and spoke in a clear cutting voice, "You possess some serious misconceptions if you think THAT is what Slytherin stands for, if anyone is the traitor and a coward here, it's you. Tell me Urquhart, how are Mummy and Daddy after their summer stay in Azkaban?"

Urquhart drew his wand, Blaise and Theodore about to stand and interfere while some of the teachers had already stood, but before any action could take place, the familiar screech of the huge Great Hall oak doors being opened sounded and everyone turned in curiosity. Blaise had to hold back a smile.

Remus Lupin stood in the entrance, an interested expression on his face and beside him stood Draco Malfoy. A very different Draco Malfoy than most of the houses were used to.

The Draco Malfoy most people were used to was raised to be the perfect picture of pureblood aristocracy, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he filled the role flawlessly.

He moved with a precise grace, his movements were never needless, and never unnecessarily wistful. His pale skin was impeccable, his hair always pulled back, never a strand out of place, his clothing was always meticulously cut to fit his body and only of the most expensive material and design.

But besides his appearance, Draco Malfoy simply had the charisma of pureblood aristocracy. His steely silver eyes flashed in warning if displeased and had a mocking quality more often than not. His voice was habitually elongated into an indifferent drawl that simply exuded superiority and indeed, even his behavior reflected a spoiled, prejudiced and privileged lifestyle.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had that rare ability that allowed him to insult people endlessly and mercilessly and yet still have sway over their opinions. The ability to have people hate him and yet still admire him.

Insufferable, prideful, arrogant, cruel, Draco Malfoy. That is who the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors knew him as.

Which is probably why every student from any of those three houses blinked in surprise and incredulity at the boy who had been missing for the past year.

Insufferable, prideful, arrogant, cruel, ever so prim, proper, and perfect Draco Malfoy stood with most of his weight centered on one leg, his hips shifted slightly to the side to ensure his balance, and his arms crossed over his chest. Black fitted slacks adorned his long legs, as always, but the accompanying dress shirt was anything but ordinary, the deep green material was a simple button up, the top two buttons undone revealing the slender neck and collarbone, and the bottom button undone so the shirt flared around his hips slightly. The long sleeves messily rolled up to his elbows. The silvery blond hair that had, in his fifth year, been cut short and slicked back hung down to his shoulders freely, an indifferent look graced his face, but his silver eyes narrowed into a glare cast upon his house's table.

Blaise relaxed in his seat, knowing Theodore was doing the same, and watched as Draco said something quietly to Lupin. Blaise could read lips well enough to know it was a sincere thank you.

Draco sent a look Blaise's way. Knowing the question for what it was, even if no one else did, Blaise gave a miniscule eye roll and tilted his head slightly in the direction of Urquhart's left arm, the arm that currently held his wand offensively, even as the boy himself watched Draco warily, as if the blonde was really a cobra disguised, ready to strike at any second.

Draco's eyes darkened, a stormy expression overwhelming his face briefly. But as brief as it was, it was enough to send Urquhart and Vaisey to their seats once more.

The blonde boy walked gracefully over to his seat, ignoring the stares of the Great Hall and sat down in his position between Blaise and Theodore. It had been their seating orientation since third year, situated in the middle of the table, Draco seated between the two of them, Pansy on Theo's right, Vincent, Goyle and Millicent across from them with their backs to the rest of the Hall. The familiarity was enough to make Blaise feel lighter than he had all of last year.

Their group resumed eating once more, as if nothing had just happened, and the rest of the Slytherins soon followed suit. Even Blaise was slightly impressed, after all these years, with Draco's effects upon their house. The students were subdued, even Vaisey looked calmer than he had moments before.

Blaise cast a glance around the Great Hall, it had exploded with noise as soon as the Slytherins had continued to eat. They looked confused and suspicious for the most part. However he was quick enough to catch the briefly impressed expression on Potter's face. The teacher's had settled once more, Dumbledore was looking at Draco with an unreadable expression, but those blue eyes twinkled as always, so Blaise was not too worried. McGonagall had a distinctly curious, suspicious and slightly impressed look as well. And for the most part, Snape looked placated.

"So, Lupin is back as the Defense teacher?"

Blaise focused on their group once more. Theo had asked the question, Vincent and Greg were still eating, while Pansy and Millicent were discreetly scanning Draco, looking for any sign that he was unwell or injured.

Draco's lips pulled into a small smirk, the closest thing to a smile they would get while in public. "Yes, he escorted me. Pansy, Millie, I believe you will find that I am unharmed, so stop your worrying."

Pansy scoffed and gave him a pointed look.

"We'll discuss it later." Draco's voice was firm, and Pansy gave a sigh.

"This is going to be a hell of a year."

Blaise had to agree.

* * *

"Ronald, honestly, you act as if you have never seen food before in your life."

Harry Potter grinned at the female portion of the Golden Trio, as people called them. Hermione Granger had a look that suggested that she was quickly losing her appetite the longer she watched their tall red-headed friend eat.

"Ymph dun ndstnd ah grumphing bosh Mionphe."

Hermione's disgust seemed to intensify along with her confusion as she spoke in a wry tone, "I'm sorry, I missed that."

"He said, 'You don't understand a growing boy, Hermione.'" Harry translated with a smile, it was rare that they got these moments of relaxation, and he enjoyed them immensely.

Ron nodded enthusiastically, "See Mione! Harry gets it, don't you Harry?"

Harry looked down at his own mountain of food, his growth spurt over sixth year and this past summer not only left him much taller than he had been, but also constantly hungry.

"He's right, Mione, and in all fairness, it is the Welcoming Feast."

The girl simply scoffed at them and went back to talking to Ginny, a small smile of fondness on her lips.

Harry was immediately brought into a discussion with Dean, Seamus and Ron about Quidditch, translating each others speech through food.

"YOU"RE A USELESS COWARD, A DAMN TRAITOR TO EVERYTHING SLYTHERIN STANDS FOR!"

Harry tensed immediately and whipped around to face the commotion. In his experience, screaming was never a good thing, nor were the words 'traitor' or 'Slytherin'. Now facing the Slytherin table with the rest of the Great Hall, Harry noted the continued absence of a certain blonde Slytherin and felt a bit disappointed. He would never admit it, but the fights between himself and one, Draco Malfoy, sometimes grounded him to reality better than anything else. Loath as he was to admit it, he missed the little brat.

A rather large Slytherin was standing across the table from another. He did not recognize the boy who screamed, his skin was pasty, there were dark circles underneath his eyes and he looked as if he had not eaten a thing in months. The other boy, Vaisey, Harry thought his name was, a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, did not yell like the other boy, but Harry could still hear him clear as day from the other side of the Great Hall.

"You possess some serious misconceptions if you think THAT is what Slytherin stands for, if anyone is the traitor and a coward here, it's you. Tell me Urquhart, how are Mummy and Daddy after their summer stay in Azkaban?"

Harry was slightly bewildered that this argument was taking place between members of the Slytherin house, and belatedly he realized that he had never seen inter-house arguments among the snakes. Then several things happened at once, Vaisey's opponent drew a wand to attack, several teachers stood and started forward, two other Slytherin boys that Harry recognized as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott moved to stand as well, and the Great Hall doors opened.

All movement stopped, heads that had been turned toward the Slytherin table were now turned toward the entrance. Harry was pleased to see Remus, the man looked tired but he was blinking at the attention and commotion going on in the Great Hall, and beside him stood the missing blonde Slytherin.

He looked different, and not just in appearance. Distantly, Harry reluctantly noted that his blonde rival had indeed matured quite nicely in his year of absence, the Slytherin was beautiful. But physicality aside, for some reason Malfoy seemed lighter and yet more burdened then ever. It did not even make sense in his head, so Harry dismissed his thoughts and watched as the reigning Slytherin Prince inclined his head and spoke to Remus briefly before making his way to hold court over his table. Harry was slightly impressed despite himself, at how all the Slytherins, including Vaisey and the boy about to attack him, suddenly calmed and took their seats before continuing to eat.

"Does anyone else know what the bloody hell just happened?"

Harry shook his head clear and drew his attention away from Malfoy and back toward Ron.

" I don't know mate."

"It is strange though isn't it? I don't think I've ever seen Slytherins fight amongst themselves before, and then Malfoy shows up after a years absence and everything is okay again?"

Hermione was talking in that tone, the tone that said that she had found a puzzle, and she was going to figure it out, no matter what.

"Where do you suppose the King of the Gits was last year anyway?" Ron had barely gotten the sentence out before biting a chunk out of a chicken wing.

"Ron, he's a Malfoy, and the reigning Prince of Slytherins, where do you think he's been?" Ginny had said it in exasperation, like it was a well known fact, and for some reason, it made Harry angry.

"That's a serious implication Ginny. You can't just go around accusing people of being Death Eaters, especially not now, the school would end up in chaos."

Harry relaxed, leave it to Hermione to be the reasonable one.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure we'll find out eventually. Until then, we have more important things to worry about."

Harry's words seemed to have placated the surrounding Gryffindors at the moment. and they went back to their chatter. Conversations about Quidditch continued, complaints about the prospect of going to Potions class, homework and exams could be heard every now and then. Harry savored the normalcy while he could.

He had meant what he said. Ron, Hermione, and himself would be having a very busy year. Between school, Quidditch, training, and their secret mission, it would be a wonder if they had any time to breath at all. Dumbledore's Army was finished, the only reason it was employed in the first place was to compensate for the lack of teaching in Defense. But in its place they had decided to continue training with a very select group. Himself, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and the Weasley twins who were staying in Hogsmeade to be closer to Hogwarts, would be training to fight.

The time was drawing near, Harry could feel it, a sort of tautness inside of him, like a violin string tightened just shy of the point of no return, and he expected that it would be released in maybe as little as a year.

Combine that with the mission that would more than likely consume the three of them, well…. Harry looked back over the blonde Slytherin, not expecting said boy to already be studying him, and looked away. Those eyes, he could have sworn that the other boy's eyes had been a dull grey the last time he saw him, why were they all of a sudden a molten silver? Harry shook his head and tightened his jaw. Even if he had wanted to figure out what was going on with the Slytherins and more importantly, Draco Malfoy, he just did not have the time.

* * *

And there is the wonderful prologue/first chapter thing haha

Hope you enjoyed it and I shall try to finish the second chapter this coming weekend, hopefully to be put up by Saturday at the latest.

Extra points for whoever translates the Title and guesses what "language" it is!

Review please! It would make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! So sorry this took so long to post!

However, I am a busy college sophomore.

Stupid school, taking up all my writing time, I shall have my revenge!

Ahem, in any case, no warnings for this chapter, disclaimer is in Chapter 1.

Oh and just so you know, the "language" of the title is in J.R.R Tolkien's elvish haha hence the "". So now what does it mean ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Contradictions do not exist. Whenever you think you are facing a contradiction, check you premises. You will find that one of them is wrong."_

_Ayn Rand_

There was never enough time in his day, it seemed. Whenever he solved one dilemma or finished one task, another immediately took its place until he collapsed in exhaustion deep into the night, only to force himself up before the dawn to start all over again.

He had run himself ragged for the past year, and it seemed as if his schedule was only going to get tighter and not even the soft hum of magic from Hogwarts was able to alleviate the tension that returning to the real world had caused. Thank the goddess he had a group of very capable confidants to help him now. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to have assistance.

"Pansy, I need the updated biographies of all the Slytherins to look over before the meeting."

Pansy nodded her head absently, black hair falling into her blue eyes as she did a final screening to insure their blonde leader was uninjured, "Consider it done Draco."

Draco gave her a small smile of reassurance, " Millicent, Theo, I need you to send our missives to Durmstrang, you know who to include, send Mercury, he's the fastest and I will need their replies as soon as possible. Vince, Greg, isolate Urquhart, I wish to speak with him apart from the rest of the house. Blaise-"

"Don't even think about it Draco, I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the night."

Draco blinked wide silver eyes in surprise at the unexpected interruption, looking over at his Italian friend. Blaise would not be swayed, his chocolate brown eyes shining in determination, and Draco's face softened.

He had known Blaise Zabini for thirteen years, following in their mothers' footsteps by becoming best friends, even going beyond that, every now and then. Blaise was his confidant, when he could count on no one else, he had Blaise. Pansy and Millicent were his sisters, Theodore was his brother, and Vincent and Gregory were his guardians. But Blaise, Blaise was in a league of his own. The Italian boy had probably worried himself sick for the entire year that Draco had vanished with only the occasional letter. Draco knew he would have, had their situations been reversed.

"And I would not dream of making you Blaise."

It was not something they usually did, they were in public, still in the hallway so physical contact should not have been a possibility, Slytherins do not show blatant physical affection. But everything in Blaise was telling him to touch his friend, to ensure that he was here, that he was okay and none of the horrible scenarios his mind had produced during the past year had actually happened.

The thought of those scenarios spurred him into action, his hand came up and softly brushed a stray piece of hair behind Draco's ear. That one touch conveyed all the worry and anxiety he had felt for his best friend over the past year and he was satisfied when Draco covered his hand with his own, giving it a brief squeeze to let him know the message was received and that he was sorry for making him worry so.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend even as he gave a small smile in return, and then he froze. His silver gaze had been caught by one of emeralds. Harry Potter was just standing there, apparently as frozen as he himself was. Draco was filled with a sudden sense of calm, as if all his troubles were a distant memory and the only thing that occupied his mind was the contemplation of exactly what name he would give the precise shade of green that belonged to his rivals eyes. And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, those jade eyes wavered and drew away from him and Draco's breath was his own once more.

His attention fell back upon the group watching him with questioning glances. Blaise followed his previous line of sight, saw Harry Potter's retreating back and a slow smirk spread across his face.

Draco frowned at his friend's expression, momentarily flustered, "Well, I believe you all have things to do, hop to it."

The group scattered, leaving Blaise and Draco to make their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Stop that idiotic grinning, Blaise."

The brunette's laughter followed them down the halls.

~(Harry)~

Harry gave a satisfied sigh as he stretched his arms, resting his hands behind his head as he walked behind his bickering best friends. The lovely couple was currently arguing over their schedule for the next few weeks, Hermione kept belittling the importance of Quidditch and Ron kept ragging on how much study time she had put aside for them.

Harry just tuned them out, they would come to an agreement, make up for anything horrid they said, and then be back to bickering within the next ten minutes. Harry didn't understand it, when he and Ginny had been together they hardly ever fought. He talked to Lupin about his best friends' relationship once, after a particular brutal battle that left Hermione in tears and Ron so mad he had ended up taking a 30 minute walk through the storm outside. Remus had not said anything about it though, only that he would understand when he found that special person.

Once upon a time, he had thought that person was Ginny, but he just did not feel anything like that for her. When they kissed, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't incredible. They had interesting conversations every now and then, but there were still times when she treated him like the hero of the world and not "Just Harry". She let him get away with a lot, and in general their relationship had been merely average.

Thankfully, he did not have to worry about that anymore. Ginny had finally agreed to give Neville a chance and so far their six month relationship was working out really well for them.

Looking up from the floor as the quarrel between his best friends hit a lull, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy from across the hall. His entourage was following him, nodding at what he was saying before they suddenly stopped. Harry watched in curiosity as Malfoy stared at Blaise Zabini, seemingly startled, before an expression Harry had never seen before on the blondes face took over. It was as if every feature Malfoy had, softened and if the blonde was beautiful before, he was simply breath taking now.

He watched in confusion as Zabini lifted a hand to sweep an errant piece of hair behind Malfoy's ear and then as the blonde reciprocated the small, affectionate touch. The sudden surge of violence toward Zabini was surprising, washing through him like wave, there and then gone, and it confused him like nothing but emotion ever could. As it was, Harry simply stared, and then his green eyes met silver. Harry had felt like this once before in his life, it was fourth year, during the second trial of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, when the gillyweed had been completely processed through his body and he had nearly drowned. The same feeling overcame him now, it was if his lungs refused to expand far enough, his heart was definitely beating too fast, blood was rushing through his veins making it difficult to hear and his hands were unquestionably far too slick.

"Harry? Mate, why did you stop?"

Harry blinked, sound and realization of where he was and more importantly, what he was doing overcame him, and he looked over to where his best friends had stopped by the stairs. Hermione stood on the first step, one hand lightly resting on the banister and the other clasped loosely with Ron's, who had one foot on the step and one on the floor, they both gave him looks of curiosity.

Harry just gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his hair sheepishly "Sorry guys, just got lost in my thoughts I suppose."

The couple smiled indulgently and they continued up the stairs, some of the surrounding pictures sniggered quietly in their frames and looked at him with a knowing look in their eyes until Harry glared them into submission.

Harry looked back, just once, but the Slytherins had already left. If Harry didn't know better, he would call the feeling that welled up inside him, the feeling that made him produce a small frown, disappointment.

The trio made their ways up the stairs, pausing every now and again as the fickle flights moved and they changed. Harry allowed the chatter of his friends and the familiar architecture of the castle that he considered home to wash over him like a balm over a wound. The castle was a magnificent sight to behold, even at the worst of times. The high walls could make a person feel diminutive and grand at the same time, the sheer detail of the walls, the span of the crystal windows were almost as breathtaking as the charmed ceiling in the Great Hall, with its bright twinkling stars. Harry dragged his hand along the banister of the last set of stairs, feeling the cool, grainy stone beneath his fingertips before passing through the oak door on the seventh floor. But instead of being greeted by the recognizable picture of the Fat Lady, the trio came face to face with a pacing Professor McGonagall.

The older woman looked the same as she did every year, hair a little grayer and pulled back in the same tight bun, eyes narrowed and lips in a thin line.

"Oh, there you three are, come now, Professor Dumbledore requires your presence in his office."

The three younger wizards looked at her in disbelief.

"You couldn't have told us that while we were down in the Great Hall?" Ron asked in exasperation. Hermione looked at him sharply before pinching his arm.

"OW!"

Professor McGonagall looked at the redhead shrewdly, "Thank you Ms. Granger. Perhaps if the three of you had left on time I could have intercepted you, as it were, you did not and here we are, now you get a move on, if you hurry the Headmaster may have a few Fizzing Wizzbees left over. I have first years to attend to."

And with that lovely parting statement the sharp older woman was gone in a huff.

The three teenagers watched her walk away, feeling not a little disorientated before Harry sighed, "Anyone fancy a trip downstairs?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rarely saw himself in a situation in which he was thrown for a loop. In most situations, he knew what to expect, he knew how other people would react, he knew how he himself would react and he certainly almost always knew a person's intentions, even before they themselves might.

As he sat in the antique high backed chair, a chair in which countless generations of headmasters had sat before him, not knowing quite what to think, which in and of itself was rare nowadays, with his tea sitting in front of him, chamomile because it was calming and cooling because he could no longer be bothered with the pretense, he once again contemplated the two boys seated in front of him.

He knew quite little about Blaise Zabini. A Slytherin pureblood whose family heralded from Italy. The youth was tall, dark in skin tone, hair and eyes, which also possessed an intelligent, and simultaneously intimidating, shine that Slytherins were so infamous for. Albus knew his best subject was Charms and he was a very capable Chaser in Quidditch, but other than that, the boy was quite a mystery.

Draco Malfoy, however, was much more familiar to him. The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, both notorious for their relations to the Dark Arts, and heir to the Malfoy and Black family heritages, two of the longest wizarding lines in known existence. A straight O student, of his own making despite the popular opinion that his father paid his way through school. Keen, intelligent, more cunning than his mother and much more subtle than his father. A Slytherin if there ever was one, and one who commanded the unfailing loyalty of his house.

Albus was far from a fool, he knew there was a reason this boy was considered the leader of the Hogwarts house that boasted deadly cunning, intelligence, and ambition. Draco Malfoy was much more dangerous than his physicality would indicate, and especially more dangerous than most of the student body would assume.

The Headmasters blue eyes met sharp quicksilver. Yes, he would need to keep an eye on young Mr. Malfoy.

The fey teenager was currently sipping on tea, slender elegant hands cupping the china delicately, talking lowly about potions with Severus, when the door to the office opened. Albus looked up, as the three students in Hogwarts he was most familiar with walked in, looking at the two Slytherins with varying expressions.

Ronald Weasley was the tallest of the three, standing at 6'2" and no longer as lanky as he had been last year. The shock of red hair and freckles just the same as year after year. Fairly powerful magically, Albus knew that the red-headed portion of the trio specialized more in strategy, creative ideas coming more easily to the youngest Weasley son than the finesse and control of spellwork. Right now, the red-head was glaring at the two Slytherins, and Albus could see suspicion, anger, and distrust in the teens normally good natured blue eyes,

Hermione Granger, best known for being the brains of the group, specializing in being able to research any field of study with success and find information on even the most obscure of subjects. The young lady's curly brown hair was far more tame now than in her younger years and her kind amber eyes simply gleamed with curiosity and perceptiveness as she studied her two Slytherin peers.

And then there was Harry.

Dumbledore had to hold back a small smile at the sight of Harry Potter. The Chosen One, once a small, skinny boy with little self-confidence, had grown into a fine young man capable of leading an army. He was brave, loyal, kind, and strong, firm in his beliefs but welcome to change and beyond powerful in his magic. Albus often felt like a proud father looking upon his son and not believing him to be 17 already, whenever he looked at Harry.

The brunette teen was currently staring at Draco Malfoy, as if he were the only one in the room. Emerald eyes held onto the fey teen's mercury orbs and Albus could almost _see_ the magical sparks flying between them.

A spark lit at the back of Albus' mind, there was a very interesting potential between this Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two teenagers were almost as different as could be. Just looking at the pair, one could see that.

They could not be more different physically. Where Harry was tall, rather broad and built from Quidditch and training for the war with sun bronzed skin, Draco was rather petite, no more than 5'8", his body all the slender lines and slight curves that usually resulted from fine breeding, his wrists, waist and neck were elegant and almost fragile with moon pale skin. Harry had a mass of short inky black curls that looked more often than not like he had just gotten out of bed, while Draco's was long, reaching his shoulders in sleek silky waves and looked to be a mixture of Lucius's silvery white and Narcissa's molten gold, a few strands framing his face softly. And their faces. Harry had a purely masculine face, a stubborn jaw line with a square chin, a straight nose, and emerald green eyes that blazed with fire and childish laughter. Draco could not have been more different, a heart shaped face, small delicate pointed nose, high cheekbones, full lips, and almond shaped sharp mercury eyes that commanded with unspoken threat.

They were night and day, these two boys. Whatever relationship developed between them, whether one of enmity or otherwise, one thing would be sure, it would be intense.

"Headmaster, what are _they _doing here?" Ron said breaking the silence, nearly snarling the word 'they' as he did so.

"Now now Weasley, that is decidedly not the tone one should have when speaking of one's allies."

Draco's voice was soft, lilting, almost musical in its quality, but it possessed an edge that most teenagers his age did not have. An edge that warned against disobedience and threatened would-be attackers, like a rattlesnake shaking its tail at its enemies.

"A-a-allies?" All three Gryffindors shifted their attention from the two Slytherins to Albus himself, questions swimming in their eyes.

Albus simply smiled, "I'm afraid I have no more information than the three of you, we were waiting to start this meeting until you arrived. Mr. Malfoy, if you can please elaborate?"

Draco set the china he was holding down with a barely audible clink, "Of course, I had Pansy arrange this meeting in order to negotiate the terms of defection in regards to Slytherin house."

Draco lifted a single eyebrow, his eyes narrowing slightly even as a slow smile made it's way onto his pretty face. The boy was watching them, no doubt searching for any sign of surprise or disapproval. Finding such emotions on Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces, those silver eyes slid to him. Albus had spent years perfecting his façade, teaching himself to mask his true feelings, it was advantageous and necessary more often than not and no one he knew, not even Minerva, could tell what he was really thinking. But this boy, this fey teenager looked at him as if he could see right through him, as if he already knew everything that was happening and Albus briefly wondered if Draco had a gift beyond his natural magical prowess.

There really was no way to hide emotion from a Malfoy anyway, so adept are they of doing so themselves, and though imperceptible to most, Albus knew that Draco could most certainly see his slight shock, and his delight.

"Ah, and what would your reasoning be for your sudden change of heart, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I can assure you Headmaster that this decision comes neither suddenly nor lightly. My father and his generation may be, you could say, bound to the Dark Lord but myself and the other children, we have made no such oaths. None of us are marked and none of us will abide by the whims of a madman. I will concede to whatever method will serve to most convince you that our intentions are honest. I can not promise that we will become everlasting friends with your Order, you know as well as I the lines that divide us. But the Dark Lord must die. Not all of Slytherin will fight of course, some will choose to remain neutral and students in years one through four shall be considered neutral by default. But I am offering you a large group of people who have grown up with the enemy, who know them and their ways of thinking like the backs of their hands and who are well versed in dark magic."

"No, no way! We can't trust a bunch of Dark snakes."

Both Draco and Blaise sent the red-head vicious glares, "Perhaps we should reconsider our position Draco, it seems as though the Dark Lord is not the only one who discriminates against those who are different."

The blonde stayed silent, moving one hand to rest lightly on his friend's wand hand, Albus noted in distant amusement that Harry's eyes tracked the slight movement.

Albus watched as Severus took a subtle step in front of his students and Ron's hand inch toward his wand, "I believe that defeating the Dark Lord is of more immediate import than your unfounded prejudice, Mr. Weasley." Severus spoke quietly.

Ron sent a seething glare to the Potion's Master, "It's important in that it determines their credibility. And it's not only my _opinion_, there will be a lot of people who disagree with allowing them to help."

"Allow us to help? As if it would be a hindrance if you agreed. You are currently fighting a losing battle Weasley, muggles and muggleborns are disappearing with increasing speed, people are being captured and tortured and it will only get worse. You can not win this war alone, you _need _all the help you can get."

Ron was silent.

Snape stood and continued speaking, "If Draco and the rest of the Dark Children wish to aid us, we should welcome them, Albus. They would prove an invaluable resource. Who else knows the enemy as well as they do?"

Albus nodded, and Severus stepped back, allowing the two seated Slytherins control of the discussion once more, "Hermione?"

The brunette girl met his blue eyes with her warm brown ones, "I can't say that I totally trust their intentions, Slytherins have never been tolerant of my blood status but I don't believe that anyone is inherently evil. Besides, it would be counterproductive wouldn't it? To discriminate against them while we're fighting to stop another group who discriminates against us? What kind of message would that send?"

Ron watched Hermione with disbelieving eyes, "Harry?"

The raven haired teen sighed, "I'm sorry Ron, but we can't afford to throw away allies just because they use Dark magic, I don't see how it's that big of a deal anyway."

Draco gave a little sigh, "This is what happens when you have Professor Binns teaching history, nothing a real import is ever taught, only centuries of goblin wars which have no relevance to the important situation at hand."

Albus did not miss Harry hiding a smile at the blonde's quiet rant.

Ron was just shaking his head, "We can't trust them, they're Dark Wizards, and like I said, there will be a lot of people already on our side who will agree with me. Neither of you could possibly understand, I sometimes forget that you grew up with muggles and don't know much about our culture."

And Harry's small smile turned into a frown rather abruptly.

Hermione whirled around to face the red head, "Ronald Weasley! How dare you say that to us! You sound just as bad as any Slytherin ever has!"

"He did not mean it as an insult Granger. It's a simple fact. You did not grow up in wizarding society, and there are aspects of our culture and history that you simply do not know because of that." Blaise spoke seriously, his eyes dark and almost troubled as he watched the three Gryffindors.

"But that is not the subject of our discussion at the moment. The fact is that the Dark Lord is mad. Madness, particularly sadistic madness, is not a suitable characteristic for a Lord to possess. He would just as soon kill one of my Slytherins as he would greet another and I have chosen the safest path for those who place their trust in me. I find that our path runs parallel to yours, at the moment." Draco spoke, his eyes firmly holding Albus', an invitation to invade his mind should he wish, a small smile curling one side of his mouth at the last statement.

Albus gave the boy in front of him a smile of his own, blue eyes twinkling, "I am inclined to believe you, Mr. Malfoy. However, I must ask where you have been for the past year."

The blondes icy eyes grew sharper and shuttered, Albus could visibly see his mental shields fly up at the question, "Securing my mother's freedom and a place for the neutral Slytherins and the children to reside and remain safe."

Hermione looked startled at this, "The children will go back to their families, won't they?"

"Once they declare neutral, they will not have a family to go back to." Blaise said lightly, eyes still shifting from Draco to Ron's wand hand lazily.

"Ah, and I do not suppose you are willing to disclose the whereabouts of this location to me, are you Mr. Malfoy."

That small smile reappeared on the blonde's face, his eyes opening once again in a show of trust, "No, I am not."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini. I quite agree with Severus and should anyone inquire about your intentions, I shall support you."

Draco gave a small smile of satisfaction and Blaise offered a nod of gratitude.

"Than you, Headmaster, so long as our paths overlap you shall have our aid in whatever way we can offer it, but understand well. My first priority is the safety of my house and our loyalty is first and foremost, to each other. Should I deem it necessary, I will not hesitate to send them away to safety, regardless of the state of the war."

Albus felt a sudden burst of pride for this student, impressed just as he was in the Great Hall at the effect of his arrival, there was something about Draco Malfoy that made him exceedingly difficult to predict. Albus enjoyed that.

"Understood Mr. Malfoy, most gravely. I find your concern over your housemates' safety most admirable."

Draco raised one eyebrow and gave the Headmaster a wry smile, "My housemates, indeed."

Blaise stood up suddenly, "Thank you for your considerations Headmaster, but we have another meeting to attend and I'm afraid time is running short."

Draco sighed and stood as well, "Yes, one that will prove far more problematic I fear."

The two Slytherins made their way to the door before looking back at Severus, "Professor, are you not coming as well?"

The Potions Master shook his head at Blaise's question, "I shall speak to the first years tomorrow afternoon, I believe there is more important things for you to discuss on this night."

The boys nodded their acceptance and with one more glance between Draco and Harry, they were gone.

Albus turned back to the three Gryffindors, "If you wish to know, Draco was being quite honest, his tea was mixed with Veritaserum."

Ron jerked his gaze from Albus to the tea cup sitting on a small side table.

"He was serious, completely truthful? They really want You-Know-Who dead then… that's….. weird."

Harry switched his gaze away from the door he had been staring at and met his hot tempered friends eyes, "I still don't see what the big deal is Ron, I mean sure they're Slytherins but you act like they're already Death Eaters."

Ron sat down in the chair that Blaise had vacated and gave a hefty sigh, "You just don't understand Harry, there are divides in our culture beyond simply Death Eater and non-Death Eaters. Divides that have been cultured by centuries of disagreement, battle, and violence. It's not something we enjoy speaking about, even less so than You-Know-Who."

"Well, how do you expect anyone to understand your points if you don't explain them?"

Hermione asked, still a little offended by Ron's last dismissive comment to her.

Ron glared at her, "Hermione, can we please leave it for now?"

Hermione returned the glare and Harry sighed. The couple's argument from their walk to the Headmaster's office was obviously still on their mind.

Harry caught Albus' eyes with own, pleading for help and the Headmaster held back a chuckle, "Now then, I had a few things to talk to you three about, your mission for one…"

Harry thanked Dumbledore in his head, honestly, anything to take his mind off the endless arguments between his best friends… and Draco Malfoy's stunning silver eyes.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson had a gift for finding out information about people. It was her specialty, the thing she excelled at in their little group, and there was little that a person could hide when she wanted their life story.

It was an important job, particularly these days when one person's secrets could prove fatal to a number of individuals and she was proud that she could contribute in such a way.

She had waited at the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, handed Draco the book of information she had compiled on each Slytherin that remained at Hogwarts, met Blaise's eyes once and then they walked without a word to the dungeons.

Though she had already inspected Draco twice tonight, she could not help the urge to scan for injuries once more. The past year had been a carefully hidden hell for her, for all of them.

She had met Draco for the first time when they had turned four. It was customary in their particular culture for all the children in their community to be introduced at that age, so their meeting had included others. Blaise, Theodore, and Millicent were among them. They had all gravitated to each other and their group had been set, even at that young age. When Greg and Vincent came along later, to guard Draco at his father's insistence, they had a difficult time assimilating, but now they were as much a part of their dynamics as anyone.

She remembered seeing Draco for the first time despite the many years in between that meeting and now. He had been just as beautiful a child as he was as an adult and she had always liked pretty things.

They had grown up together, learning to ride a broom, to speak multiple languages, to play various instruments and to use magic. Draco had been the one to hold her hand and comfort her when she had her heart broken for the first time by a boy, even as Blaise and Theo beat the boy to the nines. He was her brother in all but blood, and not knowing where he was during an entire year had been torture. She had never been so worried or terrified in her life.

Millie had been just as anxious as she had been, though the brown haired girl had a much more difficult time at hiding it than Pansy herself. Vincent and Greg had rallied around her in an effort to hide her distress from the rest of the school.

Theodore was worried, as was natural when one of them were out of each others sights for an extended amount of time, but he was the least perturbed. His nonchalance had even riled Millie up one night. The brunette girl lashed out and yelled at Theo, accusing him of not caring about Draco's wellbeing and Theo shot back that she had no self-control. It had been a tense week, waiting for the two to make up, but it was worth it when Theo told Millie that they just had to trust in Draco and his abilities and that he was completely confident that the blonde would be return right as rain. Pansy often thought that Theo was the only one who really understood what Draco was capable of, simply because he was the only one amongst them that believed Draco capable of handling himself in any situation.

Blaise had been her main matter of concern. The Italian boy was almost as good as Draco himself was at hiding his emotions. But Pansy could see his mask of calm crack every now and then, when he was sitting in the common room and everyone else was asleep. The grief and anxiety reflected in his eyes gave her the feeling of being suffocated.

Their relationship was not truthfully something she understood.

But as she watched Blaise enter the Slytherin's lair by Draco's side, she could see a lightness in him that had not been present the year before. And as Draco took his place to address the whole of Slytherin House, the rest of their group joining them in front of the fireplace, handing her the book back, his eyes both firm and welcoming, she knew things were back to normal. She could not have held her smile back for all the galleons in Gringotts.

Her smile, she noticed, was reflected on many of the younger Slytherins faces that immediately turned toward Draco. Many of the elder years, simply looked somber.

Draco gave a small smile back, "I trust you all know the purpose of tonight's meeting by now, and if you do not, I shall enlighten you. But first, I must ask… is their anyone present who would swear their loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

The smiles were fading, every Slytherin was beginning to understand the seriousness of this discussion. A few of the younger years were looking around anxiously, most of the elders were looking around threateningly, and there were two or three seventh years who looked particularly apprehensive.

But no one stepped forward.

Pansy watched Draco's eyes become more icy, his expression more dangerous, his voice quiet and menacing when he next spoke, "Do not presume to think that you can hide, those who have been Marked and step forward now with the desire for help will be granted it. Make no mistake, should I find out later that you concealed this from us and intend to do our cause harm, you will not escape unscathed."

There were four, as it turned out, who stepped forward. All looked worn, exhausted from lack of sleep, and utterly terrified.

Draco turned arctic eyes upon them each in turn, "Is it your desire to be in servitude to the Dark Lord?"

Pansy was immensely relieved when all four boys adamantly shook their head negatively.

Draco eyes warmed, "Very well, Vincent, Greg?"

The two in question stepped forward and let the four boys into a side room, most likely to join Urquhart for a later discussion.

Their blond leader addressed the House once more, "I have just come from a meeting with the Headmaster and Slytherin House has officially defected."

Their was dead silence.

"I know the seriousness of this declaration, and I will not demand that you follow in my footsteps. I intend to fight, I will not allow Voldemort to destroy us, and he would. As surely, and perhaps even more thoroughly, than any Light Witch or Wizard ever could. Voldemort is mad, he is a danger to our wellbeing and everything we hold dear and he must be stopped."

A second year girl with sandy blonde hair looked at Draco with wide green eyes, "So what happens to us? We won't be able to go home once this reaches our families."

"There has been a sanctuary set up for anyone who wishes to remain neutral and for those of you younger than 15."

Pansy shook her head as some of the third and fourth years started to protest and she spoke up for the first time, "There are other ways to help fight than in combat. Understand that you are now our responsibility, and we will do what is necessary to keep you safe."

Millie took over, her deeper voice soothing, "She's right, we will need many potions brewed in a secure environment and we will not have the time. Research and defense of even smaller children will be needed. We can not do these things if we are in the front lines, you will have to take care of that for us."

The younger years looked placated, but a few of the older students still looked uneasy.

"You said you would not demand for us to follow your footsteps, does that mean that you don't, that is that you won't expect us to fight… should we choose not to?" A fifth year girl with dark red hair asked hesitantly.

Draco gave her a soft gaze, "Of course not, those in upper years who wish to remain neutral should do so. You will not be judged in the slightest and will be welcome in the sanctuary as much as anyone else."

A fourth year boy spoke up next, "What about those of us who don't have family ties to the Death Eaters? My family has nothing to do with the war, but if, if I want to help, could I still go to the sanctuary?"

Blaise sighed, "That decision will be between you and your parents. You are certainly welcome to go, but only with your parents consent, we can't take you from your parents for no reason."

There was silence again, most of the students around them were processing the information, attempting to understand the change that this would bring to their lives.

Draco spoke quietly, "The generation of our parents is coming to an end and we find that they have disgraced the meaning and memory of our culture and ways of life. It is up to us to restore the ways of Morgana and Mordred to their former glory. It is up to us make the decisions that our parents could not or would not make. The world is changing. Those who we once considered enemies must now be our allies, for now, we must unite, or we will all fall into Darkness… Is anyone displeased with decision?"

Every Slytherin looked up at Draco and Pansy knew what they were seeing. Draco was their leader, he was strong and was the one person who they could always count on. He was a thing of beauty, an awe inspiring vision straight from a past filled with epic battles and wild magic.

Vaisey stood up, his dark eyes fixed on Draco, "We are with you Draco, for the old ways, for the memory of Morgana and Mordred, we would follow you anywhere."

Draco smiled, nodding his head in acknowledgment, pride for the group before him filling his heart while he walked to the sitting room where he had a meeting of less ease to look forward to.

'_Just as well,' _he thought to himself as he and Blaise sat in front of the five other boys assembled in the room, _'perhaps I'll be too distracted to think about Harry Potter's intensely green eyes.'_

_

* * *

_

_So... _did you like it?

Let me know! Please! Give me motivation!


End file.
